Doji Nagiko
Background Doji Nagiko is the third-born child and eldest daughter of the Crane Champion, Doji Raigu. When Nagiko was born, her gender surprised her mother; her conception was done by the method that the Asahina taught ensured another son. Undeterred, her father took to affectionately calling her "my third son," and in many ways was treated as such. Nagiko took after her older brothers in many things, clearly and blatantly looking up to them. She was not as subtle as they were, nor was she quite as bright, but she was stronger and more athletic than they were, and in many ways, showed more determination. She showed little interest in "girly" things and displayed no patience for the courtly studies insisted upon her by her parents. Instead of learning paper folding, painting, or the art of tea, she showed more aptitude at brawling and more physical games. Her mother was confident that it was only a phase, and she'd grow out of it by the time she blossomed into a woman. Her father was not so sure. As she grew older, her father's fears were founded. Even as she grew into a young lady, she took no interest in courtly ways. She continued to brawl and sport around with the young men of the city, a fact that began to make the leaders of the Crane uncomfortable. Rumors spread, but never to her face. Her behavior was somewhat encouraged by her older brother Doji Sekidera, and the two of them would prank and ramble shamelessly, which only caused these rumors to light fire. At last, after a particularly embarrassing episode (which would forever be simply and cryptically referred to as "The Noodle Incident"), the Crane Champion's patience ran out. Doji Raigu had great hopes that his eldest daughter would be one who followed in her mother's courtly footsteps, and had done everything he could to train his daughter as a Doji Courtier. But it had at last become very clear that she was a hopeless case. And in the aftermath of "The Noodle Incident," he finally decided on something that would teach her a lesson. Dojo Nagiko was sent to Crab Lands in an exchange of hostages and a show of peace to the Crane's recent enemies. The public purpose of the exchange was to heal the rift between the Crane and Crab, but in truth, Nagiko was being punished; perhaps after a few years on the wall, and having to deal with the uncultured brutes of the Crab clan, Nagiko would learn a lesson or two about how good she has it as a Crane! But then something unexpected happened. Nagiko, the daughter of the Crane Champion, loved every minute of her time in Crab lands! Within a week she had become close comrades with the students at the Hiruma dojo, and had impressed her Sensei. She excelled in their training, and even assisted instructors with the class lessons. She could wrestle with the stronger students, swing a tetsubo, dash over rocky terrain noiselessly, and showed no fear in the face of shadowlands horrors. She could even hold her drink with her peers, her antics in the Western Hub becoming the subject of legendary rumors... rumors that eventually reached the ears of her father. By the time he had realized his mistake, Nagiko had completed the Twenty Goblin Winter and returned to Crane lands with a tetsubo over one shoulder and a goblin head over the other. Since then, Nagiko has been extremely restless. Given the command of the defense of Tsuma, Nagiko is openly bored with her position. The post does not suit her, as her talents are wasted upon lightly-trained soldiers like those at the quaint fishing village, and there is no threat of invasion or battle in the peaceful lands under her protection. All soldiers who speak with her know that she would be far better suited to proactive campaigns, or as a tactical leader of the Doji House Guard, directly serving her father. However, she is powerless to challenge her current post; it is quietly well-known that her father believes her to be an embarrassment to the family, and would never assign her to a position where her deeds might attract attention. It seems Nagiko is doomed to a life of boredom and mediocrity, if for no other reason than being who she really is... Personality At first, Nagiko can seem brusk, impatient, and even rude. But these are merely symptoms of her displeasure with her current station. She is eager to prove herself and has little opportunity to do so. Once her respect and confidence is earned, Nagiko is revealed as far more friendly than she first lets on. Nagiko is a tomboy, through and through. She jokes (crudely), she teases, she competes. She's more comfortable rabbling with other soldiers than she is spending time with the dainty flowers of court. More than once she has proven guilty of tracking mud indoors. She's very active for a Doji; she'd much rather be outside getting her hands dirty than indoors attending a courtly session. Somewhat obtuse, Nagiko doesn't get the point of "wasting" resources on painting supplies, jade for sculpture, or needlessly "fine" kimonos. Her one indulgence, though, is music. She has a fine singing voice and enjoys playing the biwa, and the one concession she has made for her father is her ability to play the more complicated songs rather well. Many courtly individuals underestimate Nagiko as simple, uncultured, and easily manipulated. This suits Nagiko just fine, as she likes to be underestimated. More than once she has surprised a rival with her intelligence and quick thinking, and her ability to adapt to her surroundings and refute arguments betrays her true Doji heritage. She has overcome the ignorance of her youth and is not the lesser intellect she once was. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, and possesses a very practical mindset, which some amongst her clan mistake as simplicity of mind. In truth, she's just predisposed against wastefulness. Views of Others Nagiko reserves her respect for those who prove themselves tougher than they look. She is extremely critical of her fellow Crane, a fact that some mistake for lack of loyalty. In truth, she has seen how well-prepared for hardship the Crab are, and quietly worries that her own clan could not weather an unexpected disaster. She respects loyalty, determination, and overcoming one's own circumstances. Of her siblings, Nagiko gets along the best with Doji Sekidera, her "partner-in-crime" in most of her endeavors. He treats her like a younger brother, which suits her just as well. Her younger sister, Doji Sakimi, is one who she feels extremely protective of, and she admires her ability to overcome her handicap. In fact, if asked who is the strongest person she knows, the answer is unhesitatingly "Sakimi-chan." Nagiko does not understand her oldest brother. He has all of the Crane at his beck and call, he is an Emerald Magistrate in training, commands the respect of all who serve him, possesses the resources that countless generals would envy, can cut down a man with a single strike (she is still just learning iaijutsu under his instruction), has seized the admiration of many ladies, and will one day command the entire clan. And yet, in spite of all of this, he does not seem happy, or even satisfied. Even as she admires him as the ideal for the clan and agrees with his practical mindset, secretly, she worries over his apparent brooding. The Topaz Championship Nagiko is the judge of the Bugei competitons. Because she is so bored with her station, she considers this an opportunity to make life more interesting, and is purposefully arranging the Bugei events to be more strenuous and taxing then they have been in previous years. She designed the obstacle course and arranged for a Jujutsu test, in addition to the usual competitions. Her favorite competitions are ones where the students will be pitted against one-another en masse, and seeks to do this as often as possible. The only thing better would be participating herself! Category:NPCs Category:RPG Cast